


Control

by sneakysquishy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crying, JeanMarco Week, M/M, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakysquishy/pseuds/sneakysquishy
Summary: Jean's daily thoughts about Marco.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really know where I'm going with this ahhh that's why it's so short. If you want me to continue this lil blurb and actually make it into something, let me know.

You always thought Marco was something different. Not in a bad way, just in a “too-nice-to-really-be-how-you-are” kind of way. Especially when he was talking to someone that you couldn’t stand to be around. Eren, for example. Marco seemed to have seamless conversations with that prick with no falter to that gorgeous smile he always wore. You honestly didn’t know what they could possibly be talking about that would make Marco smile that wide and you get to see those little crinkles by his eyes and how his hair flops down to cover just a little bit of his forehead. You were so caught up in Marco that you didn’t even have time to be jealous that it was Eren he was talking to, and not you. You didn’t know why you felt like you needed to be jealous, it’s not like Marco even knew how you felt about him. As hopeless as you felt at times, he always had a way to bring you out of that awful headspace and back into reality. He didn’t even know the impact he had on your life- and you’re not sure you’d ever be able to tell him. It wouldn’t work out. Life just doesn’t give you good things like that, it doesn’t happen for you. You would rather spare yourself the heartbreak and just deal with the unrequited love you have for him.   
See, you always think you have your head on straight until he walks over to you and starts talking. You miss the first half of what he says because all you can do is be taken aback by his features. As many times as you see him a day, it always catches you off guard. It’s autumn, so he’s a bit paler than he is during the sweltering heat in the summer. You think it suits him better. His freckles stand out against his skin and you just want to sit down with him and trace little shapes all over his soft skin. Your eyes drift up to his hair- oh god, his stupid fucking hair- and you can’t help but grin.   
“And Eren told me that Armin said- hey, Jean! Are you even listening?”   
You heard Marco say. His hand was on his hip and he was looking at you expectantly, his eyebrows furrowed. That shook you out of your daze and you nodded quickly, keeping your small grin. “Yeah, man, sorry. Just a little out of it today,” you lied. Something about Armin? Who knows. That kid always has something going on, and you honestly couldn’t care less about what it is this time. You just like listening to Marco talk, the way he would pause in between sentences and his tongue would peek out of those pink lips and wet them before continuing. The way he used his hands to exaggerate the words he spoke, the way he said your name. With a soft ‘J’ instead of that rough “Jeen” you always heard.  
You were utterly, desperately in love with Marco. You were blatantly reminded of this fact when you, along with all of the other cadets, were sent to the showers. His fragile personality and exterior always makes you forget about his body. He’s a soldier in training- he’s got a hell of a body. His back sculpted perfectly, littered with little freckles on his shoulder blades and down his spine. Not to mention his arms. Phew. You felt your face light up when he glanced behind him and simply asked you for some of your soap, his hair wet and flattened against his head. It took you a few moments to register that he was talking to you but you stuttered out a quick, “Yeah,” before handing over your bar of soap. God, you’ve got to get this whole Marco thing under control.


End file.
